


Side to Side

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Playlist [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bottom Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Times, Fluff and Humour, Friends to Lovers, Hooking up, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Song fic, ThunderIron - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is Walking Side to Side, Top Thor, mostly implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: “All I’m saying is, the guy was walking like he’d been dicked to within an inch of his life.” Clint shrugged. “And seeing as how we are all here, Bruce doesn’t do that sort of thing, the only other explanation is that our resident god of thunder gave Tony the yeehaw of his life last night.”“Two things.” Steve held up a finger. “First, don’t ever say ‘the yeehaw of his life’again. That’s a terrible sentence. Second, I know for a fact that Tony had a date with a nice girl from Colonel Rhodes’s church last night so–”Clint laughed so hard he was practically screaming, cackling peals of disbelieving laughter over shadowed by Sam guffawing over the thought of Tony dating a nice GIRL, much less a nice girl from church.“Point of order!” Natasha had to raise her voice to be heard. “Tony is practically snack sized. Anyone could get him walking with a waddle. Hell I’ve got a sparkly pink strap on that would get the job done. Let’s not assume he went  ass to hammer with Thor just cos he’s walking funny.”Three sets of horrified eyes met hers and Natasha sighed. “He’s standing right behind me, isn’t he?”





	Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ariana Grande's "Side to Side" with Thunderiron as the pairing for obvious size difference reasons.

Tony whimpered as he pushed at the kitchen door, not realizing until right this very moment exactly how many muscles were required to do simple tasks like waddle his way to the kitchen for some much needed pain killers and hydration. 

“Ouch ouch ouch.” even tiptoeing was painful and Tony muttered curses under his breath for having installed such nice flooring in the kitchen. Why the hell hadn’t he invented soft flooring yet? 

“This is ridiculous.” Tony finally made it to the medicine cupboard and stared mournfully at the high shelf. “Curse my height. JARVIS, where’s Steve? STEVE!” 

“Tony?” Steve came into the kitchen holding a book, but he set it aside and sent Tony a confused look. “Hey uh– where the hell have you been?” 

“Yeah man.” Clint came through the door next eating a truly horrifying amount of spaghetti, shoveling noodles into his mouth at an alarming rate. “You disappeared into your lab last night and we haven’t seen you all damn day, it’s past lunch time already. You been down there all night?” 

“Um.” Tony blinked a few times. “I– um. Yes. I was there all night. All day too. Yes. My lab. All night and all day. Yep.” 

“Okay, well are you alright?” Steve asked, while Clint got one of his patented ‘I’m about to get nosy’ expressions and added, “You’re walking funny. What were you doing down there all night?” 

“Oh.” Tony raised his eyebrows and tried to look as innocent as possible. “Working? But now I have a headache, so Steve could you get me the ibuprofen?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Always helpful, Steve reached up to the top shelf and handed down the bottle. “But um– you jabbed me in the boob muscle and yelled that I was making fun of you for being short the last time I tried to get something off the top shelf for you.” 

“Okay, but people can change right?” Tony shook out two of the pills, thought about it, and shook out two more and swallowed them dry. “And also, please don’t call them boob muscles.” 

“Well it’s better than _tiddy knocker_.” Steve said dryly and Clint crowed, “That one was my idea!” 

“Fantastic.” Tony managed to get a water bottle by himself and drained half the drink in one go. “Okay well I’m going to go sleep for about thirty hours. Nobody bother me.” 

“…sure.” Both Steve and Clint watched as Tony gingerly, carefully, awkwardly waddled his way out of the kitchen and towards the elevator. “What on earth is going on with him?”

*******

_9:30 pm The Previous Night_

_“Oh my god, your arms are incredible.” Tony squeezed at Thor’s biceps and the big blond groaned and yanked Tony right up off his feet and into the air, crushing their mouths together.  
_

_“Can you take me like this?” Tony gasped when talented lips landed at his neck and slid over his collarbone as calloused hands grasped eagerly at his ass. “Just holding me up? Not up against the wall or anything?”  
_

_“Whatever you wish, Anthony.” Thor rumbled, and tore Tony’s sleep pants right off with nothing more than a twist of his wrist. “You want me here?”   
_

_“Oh-oh-oh–” Tony writhed and wriggled when Thor’s palm circled his cock to work him to the first orgasm of the night. “Oh yeah, just fuck me like this. Put me on your cock and just use me.” _

_“Anthony.” Thor practically growled and Tony swore he heard thunder. “**Yes**.” _

_********_

“Tony.” Natasha dropped quick kiss on his cheek. “How are you? I haven’t seen you all day!” 

“Hey Tasha, I –_EEP_!” Tony didn’t mean to scream when Tasha gave him a little swat on the rear, but he certainly did, and promptly turned bright red, a hand over his mouth. 

“Uh–” Natasha’s eyebrows shot towards her forehead. “What was that?” 

“Nothing.” Tony shook his head, his eyes wide and cheeks scarlet. “Maybe you shouldn’t go around touching people’s butts!” 

“It’s your butt though.” She pointed out. “Everyone touches your butt.” 

“Yeah.” From Sam, who had come out of absolutely nowhere to add his own two cents. “Cos oh my god, it’s so big and out there.” 

Natasha did one of those ugly snort laughs she only did when Sam made terrible jokes, and he grinned and gave her a kiss, perfectly pleased with how he could always make his girlfriend laugh. 

“Seriously though, we were about to stage an intervention and drag you out of the lab.” Sam bent down to peer into Tony’s eyes. “You could pack clothes in those bags under your eyes, bud. You didn’t sleep last night?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know what you see in him.” Tony grumped and swatted Sam’s hand away. “And I slept a little last night.” 

“Okay but did you really?” Natasha tsked at him and smoothed out his hair. “Or did you do that thing where you work until you black out and then say you slept?” 

“I um–” Tony scratched at his chin uncomfortably. “I might have blacked out.” 

“Well go get some real sleep then.” Sam decided. “Maybe a shower first and I’ll make you a sandwich?” 

“Thank you.” Tony smiled tiredly. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Is he–” Tasha tilted her head to the side. “Is he waddling?” 

“We’ve got to get him to stop sitting on those stools while he works.” Sam hooked his arm around Natasha’s waist and steered her towards the couch. “My butt would hurt after a night like that too.” 

*********

_11:45 pm The Previous Night_

_“Mmmm, beautiful.” Thor mumbled and if Tony would have been able to form a coherent word, he might have told Thor that he was the beautiful one.   
_

_As it was, Thor had Tony’s legs spread to either side of those massive shoulders and his mouth working across Tony’s hole, slurping and licking, lapping and tugging at the rim until it was sloppy and loose and Thor could shove his tongue deep inside alongside his fingers to stretch Tony open again. _

_Not that Tony wasn’t still stretched from their first round, but **oh **Thor was so good at this and Tony’s vision actually whited out when the demi god did something with his tongue and Tony’s body buzzed from his toes clear to his head. _

_“Come for me.” Thor commanded and Tony whimpered back, “Can’t come with just your tongue.”   
_

_“Oh yes you can.”   
_

_“No.” Tony was gasping, almost in tears at a press of teeth on the inside of his thigh, the unexpected sharpness driving his pleasure up so sharply it almost hurt. “No no please I need– I **need **you, Thor I need you in me–”   
_

_Thor muttered a curse in one of his languages, adding in English, “How can I say no when you are like this?” and before Tony could wail over the loss of Thor’s tongue at the seam of his sac, Thor had sat up on his heels and driven the length of his cock into Tony’s dripping hole._

_Tony came in an instant, back arching, heels locking at Thor’s waist, his mouth falling open in a scream and eyes rolling back. _

_He might have blacked out. He **probably **blacked out, and he came to with Thor wiping tears from his face and crooning soft things. _

_“Don’t stop.”   
_

_“No, Anthony. No we are just getting started.”_

_*********_

A shower was a good idea, but sitting down in the shower was not a good idea and Tony knew he was screwed the minute his butt touched the cold tile. 

“Oh Mary, mother of–” he bit into his knuckles to muffle another little cry, even as his cock– traitorous, horny, thing– perked up at the flash of heat in his core. He was so sore he could scream and yet all the soreness did was remind Tony of all the reasons why he was so sore and _oh man_ were all those reasons just fucking _great_. 

Like the reason that happened at about 2 am this morning, when Thor had rolled Tony face down into the bed and fucked into him with slow, shallow strokes that were no where near deep enough and no where near fast enough and no where near rough enough for Tony to get off. He’d lain there gasping into the sheets, clutching at pillows, muffling his moans for harder into his hands as Thor murmured for him to be patient, to be slow, to just enjoy the moment between them. 

Thor had come first that time, pressing deep and grinding his hips against Tony’s ass and Tony had cried out and tried to wriggle away when he was suddenly full and then uncomfortably over full but Thor had draped that big body over Tony’s smaller frame and whispered, “No, my love. Take all of me.” and Tony had lain still and taken it all. 

And again at right around three am, because Tony hadn’t come the time before and Thor set out to make it happen with use of his mouth and lips and tongue and throat and three fingers deep inside Tony, using his own spend to ease the way, and adding a fourth finger before Tony grabbed at Thor’s wrist and rode out his orgasm. 

They’d slept a little after that. Or at least, Tony had sort of slept a little. It was hard to sleep when there was a god desperate for more of your body and Thor had been so very flattering….

_5:22 am That Morning_

_“I cannot believe how responsive you are.” Thor drew achingly tender fingers down Tony’s neck and to his chest, covering the arc reactor for a moment before moving lower and spreading wide across Tony’s soft stomach. “Even now when you are mostly asleep your body wakes for my touch.”   
_

_A careful hand stroking over Tony’s length, and he was half comatose but he still lifted his hips and let his knees fall open willingly. _

_Thor chuckled, “And how should I take you this time, my love? Should I bend you over the bed or push you to your knees? Face to face so I can see you smile or with you riding me so I can touch you all over.” _

_Tony wanted to answer but he was exhausted and already sore and Thor murmured something understanding and kept his touch gentle as he explored Tony’s body. They were both hard again but Thor’s hands were intimate, not sexual as they traveled up his legs to massage his calves and thighs shaky from being opened so wide for so long. He kneaded deep at the curve of Tony’s rear, then gentler up his spine to work the knots in Tony’s shoulders, up further to tangle his fingers in Tony’s dark hair and slot their mouths together for a long kiss. _

_“Beautiful.” he whispered as they parted, and Tony smiled sleepily before turning to curl into Thor’s arms, content to feel the thick weight of Thor’s cock against his stomach and to hear the heartbeat beneath his ear.   
_

_*******_

Tony’s phone rang and he pulled himself begrudgingly out of the shower, wincing as he inched across the tile floor and out into the main room so he could collapse face first onto his bed and fumble for his phone. 

“_Mmmblegh_?” he mumbled into the quilt. “What do you want?” 

“Uh, hey Tones.” It was Rhodey, who already sounded like he disapproved of Tony trying to sleep at three o clock in the afternoon. “What’s up, are you napping?”

“…no?” 

“You mean yes, cos you worked all night and now are doing that weird zombie thing where you’re sorta awake but not actually awake at all?” 

“…yes.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“What’s up, platypus?” 

“Just checking on you.” Rhodey said conversationally. “I thought you’d call me this morning and tell me about your date last night but you didn’t. What’s up with that?” 

“My date.” Tony thought back to the date he was supposed to have with a very nice girl from Rhodey’s church group. “Um, she cancelled to read her Bible.” 

“Which means you cancelled to work on one of your evil scientist experiments.” Rhodey corrected. “You stood her up, didn’t you, Tony?” 

“Can’t date someone who’s going to judge me for working on the Sabbath, Rhodey.” 

“Tones, Becca was perfectly nice and very sweet and she’d be good for you and—” 

Tony tuned Rhodey out for the most part, pushing his nose into the blankets and closing his eyes to try and drift off a little and….

*****

_7:01 That Morning_

_“I’ve got you, you can let go.” Thor’s voice was low and gravelly in Tony’s ear as he coaxed him towards yet another peak of pleasure and Tony could feel it building just out of his reach, just right there if only Thor would–  
_

_“I’ve got you.” Thor said again, and Tony relaxed back into the hold, letting his entire body go limp and loving the way Thor was tall enough to completely cover him in this position, with one strong arm wrapped under Tony’s stomach to support him on all fours, the other braced at Tony’s head and playing with his hair as Thor stroked in and out, in and out, in and out and in and out and–  
_

_“There.” Tony moaned and Thor immediately shifted so he could thrust against that spot again, the hand by Tony’s head switching to palm at his ass, to squeeze at the round globes and open the cleft between them so Thor could catch glimpses of himself disappearing inside Tony. “Oh there there there!”   
_

_“Come on, lovely, l’ve got you.” Thor could take Tony’s weight with no issue, could support them both on the bed and cover Tony as if keeping him safe, the broad back bowed to overshadow Tony’s shoulders and thick thighs steady behind Tony’s frame.   
_

_Tony came with a relieved sort of sob, his body wrung nearly dry, his skin lighting up as Thor left bruises at his waist as he lost himself as well and they collapsed forward and to the side, Thor quickly and easily turning Tony so he wasn’t crushed. _

_“I love that you take care of me.” Tony knew he was slurring his words, but it had been twelve hours and he couldn’t care anymore. “Thank you.”   
_

_“Always.” Thor whispered, and Tony had slipped into oblivion._

_*******_

“I’m just saying it wouldn’t be the worst if you hung out with someone outside the Tower. Hanging out with superheros all the time will make you forget what regular people are like!” 

“Pepper?” Tony lifted his head in surprise. “When did you get on the phone?” 

_Highly _judgmental silence from the other line, and then Pepper said frostily– “Like fifteen minutes ago, Tony. You were talking with me the entire time. “

“To be fair–” Rhodey was still on the line too. “He was just sort of agreeing with what you said, which most likely means he wasn’t listening at all.” 

“Of course not.” Pepper sighed. “Tony, honey, we’re just looking out for you.” 

“Oh don’t you worry about me, I’m being well taken care of–.” Tony rolled over on the bed and yelped when a thick _blurt _of come slid from his body and down to stain the comforter. “Oh fuck me.” 

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah, I gotta go.” he sighed and pinched his nose. “I uh– I need another shower. Or a vacuum for my butt or–” 

“TONY!” 

“Okay, love you bye!” 

*******

_10:53 am That Morning_

_“You’re so full of me.” Thor circled his finger around Tony’s rim, blue eyes lighting with glee when Tony moaned and shifted and spilled wet and white into Thor’s palm. “I love it.”   
_

_“It’s gross.” Tony managed a shaky laugh, his lips still tingling from trying to stretch around Thor’s cock, his throat sore from the effort. “But I guess I’m glad you like it?”   
_

_“There isn’t a creature alive that won’t know you belong to me.” Thor said gravely, proudly. “You have the look of a man well love and well satisfied.”   
_

_“I have the look of a man that’s been fucked within an inch of his life.” Tony countered, but he still blushed under Thor’s adoring smile. “But for good reason, I suppose.”   
_

_“You aren’t sorry you cancelled your date and spent the night with me instead?” Thor wanted to know, stretching out alongside Tony and giving him a slow kiss. “Hm?” _

_“No.” Tony sat up, or rather, he tried and failed to sit up and Thor laughed out loud at his efforts for a solid two minutes before helping Tony sit up a little more and adjust the towel beneath his hips. “No, I’m’ not sorry I cancelled, though I might kick you out of bed for laughing at me just now.”   
_

_“If two lovers cannot laugh together, they are doing something incorrect.” Thor caught Tony’s hand and mouthed a kiss to his palm. “I am glad to laugh with you, Anthony.”   
_

_Tony threaded his fingers through a long piece of hair and tugged Thor close for a real kiss. “I’m glad to laugh with you too.” _

*******

“All I’m saying is, the guy was walking like he’d been dicked to within parameters that are dangerous to his health.” Clint shrugged. “And seeing as how we are all here, Bruce doesn’t do that sort of thing, the only other possible explanation is that our resident god of thunder gave Tony the yeehaw of his life all night last night.”

“Well let’s make two things perfectly clear.” Steve held up a finger. “First of all, don’t ever say ‘the yeehaw of his life’ ever again. That’s a terrible sentence. Stop. Second of all, I know for a fact that Tony had a date with a nice girl from Colonel Rhodes’s church last night so–” 

Clint laughed so hard he was practically _screaming_, cackling peals of disbelieving laughter over shadowed by Sam doing what could only be called _guffawing _over the thought of Tony dating a nice girl, much less a nice girl from church. 

“Point of order!” Natasha had to raise her voice to be heard over the noise. “Point of order. Tony is tiny. Practically snack sized. _Anyone _could get him walking with a waddle. Hell I’ve got a sparkly pink strap on that would get the job done. Let’s not assume he went ass to hammer with Thor just cos he’s walking funny.” 

Three sets of horrified eyes met hers and Natasha sighed. “He’s standing right behind me, isn’t he?” 

“Uh no?” Bruce cleared his throat. “But I was, so thank you for that? I think? Did you just say Tony went _ass to hammer_ with Thor?” 

“Did she say it was a sparkly pink strap on?” Clint muttered and Sam put up both hands, denying, “Don’t look at me man, she doesn’t use it on me.” 

“Yet.” Natasha added with a smirk and both Steve and Bruce groaned as if the conversation physically _pained _them. 

“Anyway, we can all agree that something happened to Tony last night, right?” Steve finally said. “And I’m hoping it was a person, because my head will explode if I have to think about Tony _designing _something that would make him walk like that.” 

“Oh no, it was definitely _somebody_.” 

“_Definitely _somebody.” 

“Man, my money’s still on Thor.” Clint propped his feet up and went back to his cake. “I don’t even like dudes and that guy makes _me _want to walk side to side.” 

**********

_12:17 That Afternoon_

_Tony uncurled from Thor’s arms and slid out of the bed, wincing and grimacing, waddling and shuffling, tip toeing so he didn’t wake the demi god up, but determined to get out of the bedroom before things got awkward. _

_Sex was one thing. Awkward ‘what now’ conversations after the sex were something else all together. They were teammates and they were Avengers and even though there had been several times over the last fifteen hours Tony had been pretty sure he’d gone and fallen in love with Thor, he wasn’t about to say anything. _

_Thor was sweet and he was passionate and god damn was he good in the sack, but Tony knew it wouldn’t ever go further than that. Tony Stark was terrible with relationships and you couldn’t expect the god of thunder and hammers and fertility and wonder-dicks to stick around for anything resembling monogamy for a guy already into his forties and well past physically compromised. _

_No, it was easier if Tony just slipped away while Thor was sleeping, but Christ, it was the hardest thing Tony had ever done, and he stood outside Thor’s closed door for a good ten minutes trying to convince himself to go back in. _

_The soreness and need for water won out though, and Tony crept away to the kitchen for some ibuprofen. _

*******

“Anthony.” the bed dipped alarmingly as Thor climbed in and Tony cried out when he rolled unexpectedly and every pulled. “Oh oh, sorry my love. I’m sorry.” 

Thor instantly gathered Tony up close, rolling onto his back and spreading his knees so Tony could fit right between his hips and rest on his chest. “Is that better? You must be so sore.” 

“So so sore.” Tony inhaled noisily, too relieved that his butt didn’t hurt at that exact second to say much more. “Thanks.” 

“Hmmm.” Thor made a comforting sort of noise and ran gentle hands up and down Tony’s back and lightly just lightly over Tony’s rear. “You ventured out for medication, hm? You should have stayed in bed, I have a healing salve that will take away your soreness.” 

Tony only yawned and after a minute Thor continued in a quiet tone, “Or did you leave because you thought things would be awkward between us? Teammates who fell into bed together?” 

“Ummm…” Tony tensed in Thor’s arms. “Well, I–” 

“We spent all night and most of the day together.” Thor said thoughtfully. “Surely you knew my feelings for you are more than sexual, and if not before last night, you know _now_, don’t you?” 

“I do now?” Tony squeaked. “I just figured at the least it was a one night stand, at the most we could hook up and no one has to know that we’re doing it.” 

“Why wouldn’t anyone know?” 

“Just in case you didn’t want it to be public. You know, in case people talk?”

“Anthony.” Tony could feel Thor’s smile. “I know for certain you couldn’t hardly walk this morning. Anyone who saw you will know you spent the night with me and that is exactly how I want it. I would be proud to be known as your consort, my love. Prouder still if you would want to be known as mine.” 

“Oh.” Tony breathed out all in a rush. “Well in that case, why don’t you take my pants off again?” 

**********

_7:00 PM The Previous Night_

_“Anthony!” Thor looked up in surprise when Tony came into the living room. “Aren’t you late for you date? Colonel Rhodes will be upset if you stood his friend up, don’t you think?”   
_

_“I didn’t stand her up.” Tony dropped onto the couch and started to undo his tie. “I showed up at the restaurant and she sat me down and told me that I was very handsome, and that Colonel Rhodes spoke highly of me, but that she could never be in a relationship with someone like me, so she didn’t feel right wasting my time.”   
_

_Thor’s mouth dropped in shock and Tony shook his head. “It’s fine. At least she was honest, right? And it wouldn’t have worked out anyway for about a thousand reasons, so no harm no foul.” _

_He still looked sad though and Thor came to sit by him. “What’s wrong, Anthony?” _

_“I just–” Tony rubbed his hands down his thighs. “I look at what Sam and Tasha have, right? They are best friends and they have so much fun together and I’m sure the sex is incredible and I mean– how hard is it to find that? Because it seems impossible. All my friends are superheros and it’s not like any of them want to date me. Where am I supposed to find someone who–”   
_

_“Come to bed with me.” Thor held out his hand and Tony blinked down at the huge palm and then up into earnest blue eyes.   
_

_“What?”   
_

_“I am a friend, Anthony. And I can promise our time together will leave you satisfied. Come to bed with me and forget all this sadness.”   
_

_“Yeah?”   
_

_“Of course.” Thor pulled Tony to standing and leaned in to kiss him. “Come with me.” _


End file.
